Our Story
by Alexia Colette
Summary: Harumi finds herself in the gintama world. Follow her on her journey meeting the Characters, falling in love with a certain villain and... ADOPTING A DAUGHTER! Follow her as she encounters different people that she never would have thought she would meet in real life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Alexia Colette and i am a new author. Hope you put up with me. I read every Comment and ALWAYS Reply back so no need to worry about that. I am going to write lots of stories with OC's in them so yeah but i don't do it if the Character already have fans who have placed them with somebody. EXAMPLE: Natsu and Lucy. Yeah I'm NOT a NaLi fan! I update every Friday, So YAY, but I might add 2 or 3 extra chappies if I"m happy!**

** I've started a new story based on hunter x hunter. But don't worry It doesn't mean that I'm going to give up on this story. please share/recommend my story to your friends and please if you do read it don't forget to review.**

**Bold means: Author. I don't feel like putting AN every time i want to say something.**

Normal means: The Characters are talking.

_**Bold/Italics and * means: Thoughts.**_

**Character Paring:** Kamui and my OC Harumi Asuka.

**Oc Description:(Special Occasion):** Long Black Hair with hints of purple and silver , Violet Eyes, White short tight gown with a pink bow at the right side. White tights. White Long gloves. White 4in Heeled Boots.

**(Normal Attire):** White Skirt. Black Fairy Tied heeled Shoes, Black Hair with hints of purple and silver in a bun. Cream colored top with a tiger on it.

**(Festival Attire):** White Kimono with Lavender flowered patterns. Sleeves are Dark purple and with a Big Gold Bow at the back. Hair Tied into a Long Pony Tail and bangs using a red small rope. yellow and white flowered headband with a purple flower at the side.

**Mood:** She is quiet at first and is only nice to the people she likes. Later on she becomes Daring and nice to people who don't annoy her.  
**Age:** 18. ** Birthday:** June 8th/ Gemini

**Powers:** All elements including Iron. Can make things happen by thinking about it and pointing to the object she wants the thing to happen to. EXAMPLE: Blow up!

**Second Oc (Harumi's adopted daughter) Hina Asuka:** Long Blond Hair, Purple Eyes. Short Black Cris Cross at the neck Gown, black leggings and black boots. with black gloves.

**Age: **2½. For now, at age 6½ shes going to have a little sister at the age of 3.

**Birthday:** May 12th

**Mood:** Cheerful when she is younger and nice to her mom, dad and sister. very calm and collected. **AN:( at least she thinks they are .).**

**Powers:** When she gets adopted Harumi is going to teacher her how to control water and fire so she can defend her self.

**Third Oc ( Harumi's blood daughter) Yuuki Asuka**: Black hair, blue eyes, pink kimono.

**Age:** a baby

**Birthday:** January 1st

**Powers**: when she grows up she's going to have a mix of both parents powers.

**Mood:** Very Peppy and energetic.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 1**

**Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, its me again with a new chappie! now lets get started with this! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(ding dong, ding dong)

"Harumi!" Yuki screamed. I turned around and saw Yuki, Chieri and Sakura running towards me.

"What?" I glared at them. It's not that I hate them, actually they are my friends but they have this reputation of always getting in trouble. Although i think that's Cheri's fault. Yuki's the calm one, in fact shes part of the student council, so that takes her out of that group. Sakura's the shy one although she can be pretty scary when she's mad. That leaves only Cheri.

" Wanna hang out with us?" Cheri said. " Were going karaoking!." Immediately I turned back around.

" I don't think so." I hissed. " Ehhhh! Why?!" she pouted.

" Because I have important things to do! Now don't bother me! " I shooed them away and was about to walk home till she said.

" Important things like watching anime or to be specific GINTAMA." she whispered.

OK that hit a nerve, so what if i like Gintama so much that i want to watch it everyday?! At least I'm not a freak that goes and buys every collection and miniature characters of Gintama. They should be great full!

" Leave me alone!" I yelled.

" Man your cold Harumi." she pouted before they turned and left.

**(1 hour later)**

I had reached my house. It was quite lonely considering the fact that I don't live with my parents anymore..._ What am I saying..._

_It's better than living with all that nagging... But still... It would be nice to have some company... maybe i should invite Cheri and the rest for a sleepover..._

But as soon a I pictured it in my mind, that thought quickly diminished.

_No way... they would totally destroy my house.._

Yes, i said house.. It is pretty impressive for a High school girl to have enough money to buy her own house.

"Now lets get down to business" I said while turning on the TV. I quickly put the channel to crunchyroll. I decided to start from episode 141.

**Suddenly a Message came out of no where saying:**

_** DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME? **_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Good Chapter Cliffhanger right! **

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me again! Three Chapters in one day! Not to brag but you just have to admit I'm good at this!**

**Last time on Our Story**

**_ DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME?_**

* * *

_What is this?! Advertisement? Besides How am i supposed to answer? There isn't any yes or no button!_ I thought. Before i had a chance to do anything else, the TV started glowing. _WHATS GOING ON!_

When I woke up, I was a bit dizzy but I checked my surroundings and I saw that I was in some kind of field... I needed water to wash my face. I got up and looked around for some kind of puddle and to my surprise I found one! I looked into the puddle to scoop up some water... that is until I saw my face.

I LOOKED LIKE I WAS STRAIGHT OUT OF SOME ANIME! Black hair with some hints of purple and silver and purple eyes! Although I had no complaints, since my favorite color is purple but still... what exactly happened? All I remember is that my TV started acting weird and then I woke up here.

_Wait a second! Could I be inside Gintama? What episode! Probably 141 since that was the episode I was going to watch... which means... _

_KAMUI'S HERE!_

_OK this just went from weird to freakishly ridiculous! It might be a Gintama fan's dream and I have to admit that I did wish for this but,... I NEVER EXPECTED IT TO HAPPEN!_

_I have to calm down! _

I looked up only to see Kamui's ship..._ I guess I could go with the flow... _shrugging my shoulders I walked into Kamui's ship.

I'm not the type of person who sits calmly and waits around for something so thinking that I decided to explore the ship.

Well for one thing, I figured out that THIS SHIP IS FREAKING HUGE! I managed to find the Dining hall ( which was huge) which led to the kitchen, there were about 159 bedrooms, 78 bathrooms, then there were two huge room's filled with chairs and so on.

_I guess its the Living room. One for Takasugi and One for Kamui. Well I guess I should sleep._ I thought while yawning... _ But wait! If I have to survive living with Kamui, i have to learn how to fight! Thank God I was in judo club. But i should have some kind of magical powers._

"It's getting cold" My teeth clattered against each other. " I wish I was in a bed, warm and cozy!" The next thing I knew, I was in a bed warm and cozy...

_Did i just do that? ... I just did didn't I? _

" Lets test this out" I said. I wish I was wearing a Jacket and was outside.

Next thing I knew, I was wearing a dark blue jacket and I was outside.

"WHOA!" I yelled.

"OK I think that's enough playing for today... I wish I was back in my bed sleeping." I said tired.

Next thing I knew, I was in my bed sleeping, not knowing that up to an hour had passed and Kamui was on his way back to the ship.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 3**

**OMG! Am I amazing or what! **

**Don't worry! I'm going to post chapter 4 today and chapter 5 so yeah.**

**Chapter 4 Coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! Kamui's going to make an appearance here! Yeah I'm listening to Lorde's and Lady Gaga's music while I'm writing this!**

**Last Time on Our Story**

**Next thing I knew, I was in bed, not knowing that up to an hour had passed and Kamui was on his way back to the ship.**

* * *

**Kamui's Pov**

"That was fun, Ne Abuto" I skipped.

"To you Captain!"" Your not the one who had to face a monster" he hissed.

" Really?" " She was that tough?" I said doubting.

" Captain, she bit my earlobe!" he said while staring at me like I was crazy.

"Oh"I said.

CAPTAIN'S BACK!

" WELCOME BACK CAPTAIN" Shurashi said. _Honestly do they have to scream so loudly? _

" Could you be quiet, its night time and I'm sleepy, don't disturb me!" I smiled at them.

" Yes sir." They said while chuckling nervously.

" Goodnight then!" I yelled to them while walking away and going to my room.

I walked into my room and didn't bother to turn on the light, I unwrapped my face, took a quick shower and immediately came to bed. Although something was bothering me... but I didn't look into it... that is until I felt someones hot breath on my neck and an arm around my waist.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and got out of my bed.

_THERE WAS A GIRL IN MY BED!_

" Captain what's wrong!" Abuto rushed in.

" T-T-there is a girl in my bed!" I stuttered. It was weird considering it was my first time stuttering.

"W-What!" Abuto said as he carefully walked up to my bed and flipped the covers.

"It's true" he said surprised.

"Of course it's true! You Idiot!" I screamed. _I need to calm down._

_" _Ano, miss.. could you please get up?" Abuto said while shaking her.

**Harumi's Pov**

I woke up from this weird dream that I was in the Gintama world. But right now someone was shaking me and I was freakishly tired so I grabbed the persons hand and said...

"Shake me one more time and I'll make sure you don't see daylights again!" I glared at the person.

" Whoa, feisty one aren't you?" the person sa... _Wait a minute, that sounds like Abuto-san! SHIT! It wasn't a dream!_

_Calm down Harumi! Calm down!_

"Where am I exactly?" I looked around.

"Your in Captains bedroom mam." Abuto said lazily.

"Oh...Wait who's captain? I pretended not to know

"That's Captain, and I think he's going to kill you if you don't get out of his bed." said Abuto.

"His name is Captain?" I asked.

"My name is Kamui and remember it because its going to be the last word you hear." Kamui said before trying to kill me.

_Shit!_.. I wish his hands would freeze.

and it did! then I Judo flipped him.

"Ehhhh, I think I'm going to have fun with you stranger!" he said as his eyes opened widely and he smiled his creepy smile.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 4**

**I don't think I will be able to write chapter 5 tonight sorry! But if possible, I will try and update in school so don't worry.**

**I am not going to abandon this story! Oh yeah, I'm going to be at home on Wednesday so I'll be able to write a lot of chapters. I will try to update everyday but mostly Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays.**

**Oh yeah I was supposed to read the life of pi but i think ill just watch the movie.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think. look for me at . I compose great music if i do say so myself. My username is Alexia Cole on .**

**Bwye Bwye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Wasn't able to update at school so I'm doing it now at home! On to Chapter 5.**

* * *

**Ha****rumi's Pov**

_Shit his eyes are open! He's going to kill me! I just have to calm down and go with the flow._ I thought.

" Ano, Kamui-san, I'll fight you later, but right now could you please show me the nearest bedroom that i can sleep in? I said.

" Your not scared of me?" He pouted.

" No, considering the fact that you look like a girl." I snickered.

I wasn't lying, you have to admit he looks like a girl, a freaking pretty girl. although he has some points that make him a man.

(Tick mark)

" Ne, Abuto?... Forget about leading her to a room, how about we just kill her instead?" Kamui said angrily.

" Calm down, Captain! You cant let a girl make you that angry that fast" Abuto said trying to calm him down.

" Your right... Fine I'll put up with you for now at least, but if you turn out to be weak then I'll kill you! K?" Kamui glared at me.

" Fine..." I said. " I'll take you up on that" I smirked at him.

Sadistic self: Switch on FULL BLAST!

" Now would you mind showing me to the nearest room?" I said.

" What if I say no?" he said. Then I punched him in the face.

" Let me rephrase that... Take me too my room now, or your balls will get relocated!" I said while glaring at them.

" Heeehhh... Let's test that theory shall we?" he said while smirking at me.

Right now the tension in the room just went over 100%

"Hai,Hai that's enough you two.. Before you bring down the whole ship." Abuto said.

"I'll take you to your room." he said. " If you don't mind, would you please follow me?" he asked.

I nodded and got out of the bed and started following Abuto. On the way to my room he Introduced me to the crew members. Although I didn't care because they weren't main characters of Gintama... that is until he showed me Takasugi.

" Who's the girl" Takasugi asked.

" Kamui's new toy" Abuto replied, before I punched him in the face.

" Who are you calling a toy" I glared.

" Hey would you like to help me destroy the wor.." he said, but I interrupted him.

"No thanks! I'm not into sick things like that" I said.

"Ehhhh, well good luck on this ship, we'll see how long you'll survive!" he laughed while walking away from me.

I'm sorry all Takasugi fans, but he just pisses me off!

"Abuto, lets continue on the tour." I said.

"Yes mam! Wait... How did you know my name? I don't remember ever telling you." Abuto looked at me suspiciously.

_OOPS, I MESSED UP REAL BAD! I thought._

"Umm, I also read minds!" I chuckled nervously.

"Eh, cool!" he exclaimed. " Yeah, now show me to my room! I need to sleep!" I yelled.

" Yes mam" he said while sweat dropping.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 5**

**No Cliffhanger here since I'm making chapter 6 today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Harumi's Pov**

I managed to get some sleep without anybody disturbing me. When I woke up the next morning the lights were on my face even though we were in space. _I guess it's thanks to anime effects,_ I thought. I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Although this is an ''all men'' ship, I never thought there would be things like bath salts and rose flower petals and such. Or maybe they just bought this for female guest's. If that's the case, then they are really thoughtful.

First i brushed my teeth. I always wondered if the characters brushed their teeth because they only show parts where they are in the bathroom bathing or peeing and they never show when they are brushing their teeth. The only people I've seen brush their teeth are Gin-san and Kagura.

I picked vanilla and strawberry bathtub scents and then I picked the white rose and white Lilly petals. I turned on the warm water and place those inside the water.

Now I have to say, that was the best bath i have ever taken in my life. It felt like I was laying on a cloud that smelt like vanilla and strawberries, with hints of rose and white lily. I seriously thought I was a goddess for a while, but that thought quickly went just as fast as it came.

I must have stayed in there for about 30 minutes because one of the crew members started knocking at my door thinking I was still sleeping. I told them that I was awake and would soon come out.

I got out of the bathtub, brushed my long long hair. It was seriously too long. I put it in a ponytail with two side way bangs. I applied some brown eye shadow and a little clear lip gloss. Then I said, " I wish I was wearing black shorts and a purple top with a light blue jacket, gold pearl earrings and necklace and wedge 3in shoes.

And I was.

I walked out of my room and made my way to the dining hall. It was so crowded and noisy. No body saw me, so i went to the kitchen to get my own food, but all of it was gone. I wasn't really surprised since they were yato's and they had a huge appetite. The chef looked tired and I felt sorry for the poor man. Being forced to cook for about 100 yato's if not be killed.

"Poor thing." I said as I pitied him.

" Go take a break in your room and sleep" I pushed him out of the kitchen. "I'll make my own food and even clean up the kitchen for you.

"T-Thank you!" he exclaimed as he bowed down.

" It's ok, I'm not like those animals out there." I said.

It was the truth! They ate like animals and worst of all killed!

I helped the chef clean the kitchen, then I got started on my own food.

I boiled some rice and fried some crunchy chicken with flour. Then I diced dome fruits like pineapple and apple and placed them on the side. Then i started to make desert. I make chocolate cake with vanilla icing on it, I cut a piece for myself and placed it on a smaller plate. Then I poured some milk in a cup.

I always drank milk with whatever food I ate and I guess that's why my boobs are pretty big.

I did all this, not knowing the aroma was seeping out of the kitchen.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 6**

**I couldn't update in school so I updated at home.**

**This is a rated M story so if your a little kid and you read this, then I guess your going to be experiencing your Birds and Bees talk a little early.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the last chapter for the day, enjoy!**

* * *

"Something smells good" yelled one of the crew.

"Someone's in the kitchen!" said another one.

"Is it the chef?" a crew member asked.

Harumi's Pov

I came out of the kitchen with my food in a tray and found everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You can cook?" said Abuto

"Of course! I am a woman after all." I exclaimed proudly.

"That looks really good!" One of the crew members said.

"Well you already have had your breakfast so this is mine" I said to them.

They all complained and protested but I didn't pay them any attention.

I ate my food in silence until a small group of men came up to me.

"She a girl and girl's are weak" said one of them.

"But if captain brought her in, then she must be strong" said another.

"Oh don't be such a weakling; I'm hungry and I want that food, I get what I want." The leader said.

"Oi, miss would you like to share some of your food with us?" he asked.

"No you've already had your food." I said.

"Oh, come on! You can at least share some bits with us...now that I look up closer your hot!" he said while reaching out to touch my boobs.

I smacked his hand away from my boobs.

"That's it I'm not going to be nice anymore bitch!" he yelled, catching everybody's attention on what was going on.

….I paused for a second…everybody else in the cafeteria got deadly quiet because of the deadly aura coming from me, even Kamui.

"…..I dare you to say that again." I said while glaring at him.

"What… you don't like me calling you that word? Too bad accept it because that's what you are! If you don't like it so much, why don't you do something about it?" he said while laughing like a mad man.

**Sadistic Mode: Switch On FULL BLAST!**

I also started laughing like a mad woman, but much more eerily.

"….Oh, I'll do something about it alright." I said while getting out of my chair.

Action start! 

I grabbed one of the crew members smashed him into a wall and snapped his neck while I grinned like a mad woman. I probably looked like Kagura2.0 from episode 142.

I grabbed the second one and kept hitting him in the stomach, before I said: Blow up.

And he blew up in front of my eyes.

Then I looked at the leader…. I kept walking to him slowly…

"P-Please spare me!, I beg of you!" he said.

"Grovel" I whispered.

"W-What?" he said.

"I said GROVEL before me you idiot!" I yelled as I stepped on his back with my shoes.

He was groveling but since my sadistic side was on I wasn't satisfied by that.

"You're not bending enough! I said as I kicked him in his stomach.

He started crying! Can you believe it a man crying!

"Huh…. Your no fun anymore…. Freeze!" I said

He froze into ice, then I used my wedge shoes to break the human sized ice…..

And that was the end of that man. I turned my head to the rest of the crew and they were all shaking in their boots….But Kamui…

Kamui eyes was widely open and he was smiling crazily...

* * *

**The End of Chapter 7**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back everyone! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, its just that i was out** **of ****ideas but you can say thank you to coffee and to the author Sis427. For those who don't know her, shes the author of ****army rose,**** one of my favorite story. She gave me** **some ****ideas which made this chapter possible! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Kamui whistled" Your pretty strong for a woman".

" It's not my fault, he was a pervert and I hate perverts" I said pouting.

_Damn, I'm acting like a Tusundere!_.

" You know, he wasn't lying" he said.

"You have pretty big boo-" he was in the middle of saying but I interrupted him.

I glared at him" Want me to punch you through the roof?" Yakuza like.

He laughed and said while walking up to me " What I'm trying to say is your pretty hot up close"

" Are you messing with me" I stammared while blushing.

He stopped directly in front of me and leaned his face to mine, our noses were almost touching!

This time he wasn't laughing and his eyes were open, looking at me directly. I could tell this time he was serious.

"No."

_Omg! He looked so hot! _

There was a Knock at the dining room's door which broke all romantic mood.

He moved away from my face but his eyes didn't break away from mine the whole time.

"Come in" he said and finally took his eyes away from mine.

_What was that! Stop fan girling Harumi! _I mentally smacked myself.

"Captain, we found another group that you might be interested in. " Abuto said.

"Really! Are they strong?" he said, his smile returning back to his face.

"Yes... are we going to fight them?" Abuto said.

"Of course! I was bored anyways." he sighed.

_That jerk! How could he forget what just happened a few minutes ago?!_

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Well originally I would say no, but sure if you get killed it's not my fault." he smirked.

I could hardly keep myself from strangling him right there and then.

_I'll kill him!_

I don't know if he did that on purpose or not but he should at least know that doing that to a girl and then dissing her is like a crime.

Well I expected that from him though, he basically grew up without a mom and had no one to teach him about this stuff...

I sneered" We'll see about that." and walked out of the room and went to my bedroom to change.

* * *

I wished that I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans a lavender top with a black jacket and hoodie, then I put on some lip gloss and my pearl earrings. I wished that I had some black boots. I knew I was going to be bored so I wished that I had a purple Ipod that had all of Lorde's and Ariana Grande's music.

Hey you can't judge me, I didn't exactly know any Japanese music artist off head!

I immediately ran to where the rest of the group were and went to the front of the line.

"Oh, your here. I thought you had chickened out and ran away." he said.

(Glass breaking)

"THAT'S IT! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed and lunged at him, only to have Abuto hold me back.

Everyone else at the background was sweat dropping.

"Calm down, miss." Abuto said.

"Tch!" I hissed

"Well let's go! I can hardly keep my excitement from flowing out." Kamui said as his eyes widened and he smiled widely.

* * *

It took us up to 30 minutes before we got to our destination.

Our enemies started flowing out...

_EWWWWWWWW! WHAT ARE THOSE! DISGUSTING! _

They had a mixture of rats with snakes.

Before I knew it, Kamui and the rest of the crew had charged forward and the battle began.

_Fast! _I thought surprised.

_Well this has nothing to do with_ me. I thought while searching for a place to sit and watch the fight.

I finally found a very crowded place, but hey that was the price to pay if you didn't want to be killed.

I watched the fight from a distance and I noticed, when watching it from the computer there wasn't much details but in real life Kamui wasn't as invincible as they made him to seem.

Kamui also took some blows from the enemy, but he still was able to finish them off...

I also noticed another thing, watching them fight from the screen is better than real life...

_So much blood!_ I scrunched my nose in disgust.

I watched as Kamui delivered the last blow to the last monster, then I got out of my space and walked up to him.

"Good Job!" I gave him a thumb's up.

He snickered" So you are weak after all, you just sat there helpless while we did all the work." "Not that I'm complaining! More Fun for me!" he walked away from me.

To say that I was pissed was an understatement. I really felt like chopping his limbs, burning them, resurrecting him and then doing it over again.

I decided to ignore him and just go back to the ship peacefully, that is until one of the monsters grabbed my leg.

_...It can't be._ I slowly turned my head to my foot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed bloody murder.

"Ahaaa, she's going to die." Kamui said.

"Should we help her?" Abuto said.

"Nah, it's easier for me this way." Kamui yawned.

"I don't want a weak person traveling with me." he said.

The monster tried to eat my legs, then something snapped within me.

All I had to do was look at the monster and he blew up, lungs and blood splashing everywhere. The monsters headquarters had also blew up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Everyone was speechless.**

"Couldn't you have done that earlier?" asked Abuto.

Kamui simply whistled.

I turned around to look at them. Flames were in my eyes.

My eyes first landed on one of the crew members. He immediately burned to the ground. All that was left was ashes.

Abuto's eyes widened. " We have to stop her! Use any means necessary, shes not the same as she was before.

It seems they finally understood the situation, but Abuto didn't need them to do that because soon after he said that...

I Fainted.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in my room.

I heard a knock at my door and allowed the person to come in. It turned out to be one of the crew members, although this one was a...girl?

"Hi, my name is Atsuko Chikako. No need to be on guard, I'm a medical doctor on this ship." she smiled at me.

She seemed friendly, unlike those other crew members.

I waved to her, and smiled back.

" I brought you some food." she walked up to me, placed the food tray on the desk, helped me sit up, then placed the food tray on my lap.

"You know, I was pretty happy when I heard that there was another woman besides me on this ship." she said.

" I was pretty lonely, and all the men were all bullies or perverts and considering that I'm a medical doctor, I don't have much fighting abilities." a sad smile covered her face for a second, but was then replaced with a happy smile.

"Your the only woman on this ship?" I asked surprised.

"Not anymore." she said happily. " I hope we can become best friends" she said.

"We girls have to stick together right?, so instead how about we become sisters! I can even teach you some of my magic!" I exclaimed!

I was happy because back in real life I was an only child so having a sis was kinda the best thing that could have ever happened to me so far, so imagine my delight when she said yes.

I gave her the biggest hug ever.

" You slept all the way till evening, everybody thought you were dead."she said.

"Get dressed, dinner will soon be ready." she left my room.

I yawned and my stomach growled. I was pretty hungry.

Since I was going to come back to bed after dinner, I decided to change into my night gown.

I wished for a red sweet heart short dress with sparkles on it, and then I wished for red sandals.

I have to say, I looked pretty hot in red.

I walked to the dining room only to find Chaos.

* * *

"WHATS GOING ON!" I screamed to get everybody's attention, and fortunately it worked.

They all turned to look at me and I asked them again.

"What's going on?" I didn't expect what was coming.

I looked at what was in the middle of the circle they formed, and saw a pair of purple eyes staring back at me...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "MAMA!" someone screamed.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"What!" resounded through the whole ship.**

* * *

**The End of Chapter 8.**

**Longest chapter I've written so far!**

**If you have any suggestions on what I should add in my story tell me and I'll give a shutout to you in my story.**

**Again sorry I haven't written in so long. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, back with chapter 9! I wrote a new story called our journey! Can you guess who it's about?**

* * *

"Mama!" someone yelled.

I paled for a second. Mama? since when was I a mom?

I move closer to see who it was and my suspicions were right, there was a little girl, blond hair purple eyes staring at me.

"Your her mom?" Abuto asked surprised.

"Of course not you dummy! She looks nothing like me!" I retorted.

"But she has your eyes." he said.

The little girl immediately picked herself off from the floor and ran to me.

"Mommy, thwese mwen are skawry!" she cried. She stretched her hands out to me as if implying that I should pick her up.

I have to admit she was cute, so I picked her up. Although the important issue is...Who's child is this?

Is she a stow away? If she is that would be a problem.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Eto..." she said thinking.

"You don't know?" I sighed.

"What are we going to do?" one crew member said.

"Captain, can't you kill her"they asked.

"I will not let you touch this girl" I glared.

"Relax, it goes against my rules to kill children anyway." Kamui said.

"But then, what should we do?" Abuto said.

I thought for a moment.

She was cute.

She must be obedient.

She looked weak, but I could teach her a thing or two.

I was old enough.

I then decided.

"I'll adopt her" I spoke up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHAT! **resounded through the ship.

"Don't you think your biting off more than you can chew"Abuto exclaimed.

"Yeah miss, your young! Don't waste your time on this." they said trying to stop me.

"Oh come on! It can't be that hard!" I exclaimed.

"She's a human being just like me and if I know how to take care of myself, then how hard can it be to take care of a little version of myself?" I retorted.

..."Are you sure miss, were not going to help you, you know.!" Abuto asked one last time.

"I'm sure I can do this." I replied confident.

Kamui stared at me for a while then said"Good luck with that, it's going to be interesting watching you act like a mother."

I glared at him. Honestly is his favorite hobby being a jerk?

"What are you going to name her?" Abuto asked.

"Umm, I think I'm going to name her Hina... Hina Asuka." I said.

"What do you think? Do you like your name?" I asked her.

She nodded her head quickly.

"Mommy?" she said.

"Yes honey?" I answered.

"Where's daddy? I Twhink I saw him" she asked.

I paled again.

_Of course if I'm the mom then there has to be a dad, right. Who is it? _I worriedly thought.

Her eye's searched around the room, until they landed on Kamui.

Her eyes widened and her simile stretched. She Immediately took off running towards him.

_W-Wait a second. It can't be._

"DADDY!" she screamed and lunched herself into his arms.

_Oh MY GAWD! _I mentally screamed.

**Kamui's Pov.**

When she threw herself to me, my reflexes acted and caught her.

_I'm her daddy? I don't remember having any sexual intercourse with a female and especially that woman. I don't even know her name._ I thought.

What's going on!

"Ano, kid... I'm not your dad." I told her.

Unfortunately she wasn't listening... if she wasn't a kid I would have snapped her neck by now.

She yawned. "Daddy, I'm twired." she said.

I quickly gave her to her mom. And turned around to go to my room until...

"Where are you going?" she asked. " Aren't you going to sleep with mommy?"

We both paled at this question.

"W-Well you see, mommy decided she wanted to spend some time with you first, then daddy can spend time with you so that we can become best-est of friends." Harumi said chuckling nervously.

"Ohhhhh!"she exclaimed.

_Phew, we got out of it for now. _I thought until...

"But you will give her your goodnight kiss right?" those big eyes staring at me.

I thought about it for a minute, then decide to get over it.

I walked over to her mom, and gave her a kiss on her cheeks.

Everybody in the background awed, and we immediately shut them up by glaring. We both were blushing.

She picked up Hina and they made their way to their room.

Abuto quickly dismissed everyone to their duties, after all it was only afternoon, but I decided to sleep. Maybe sleep could help me forget all that happened. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep, but the whole time, I was dreaming about Hina and her mom.

Maybe in the morning I would ask her what her name was...

I Fell into a Deep Sleep.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 9.**

**Hope you guys can read baby language.**

**If you know what time it is right now that I'm writing this, you would be surprised. And I'm going to school tomorrow too!**

**But this is all for my readers.**

**Share and Review! PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm back with Chapter 10. Please check out my second story if you want to know what happened to Harumi's friends! REVIEW! No pressure!**

* * *

**Kamui's Pov.**

When I woke up, I felt someone's breath on my neck and something holding my arm. I turned around only to see Hina snuggling with me.

_Hina? When did she get here? _I thought surprised.

Slowly she blinked her eyes and then yawned. Then she looked into my eyes and said while smiling in a cute voice

"Gwd Moorning Daddy!" her eyes sparkled with excitement.

I slowly smiled at her. She was too cute!.

"Good morning Hina, what are you doing her? Aren't you supposed to be with your mom?" I asked.

"Yes, but I just couldn't sleep without daddy keeping me safe." she said blushing.

OK, this might be weird coming from me, but... THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING IV"E EVER HEARD ANYBODY SAY!

Suddenly the door burst open and Abuto came in yelling..

"Captain! Have you seen little Hin..." he paused when he saw her snuggling up to me.

He sighed "She was with you all along!"

Then he yelled out into the hallway" Harumi-san! I've found her"

_Oh, so her name was Harumi... It's a pretty name. _I thought.

**Harumi's Pov.**

I woke up this morning only to find Hina missing... I was surprised at first but then immediately got worried.

I freshened up and circled around the ship trying to find her when I ran into Abuto.. I told him what had happened and he immediately began to search for her too.

A little while after everyone on the ship began to search for her..

_Wow, word sure get's around fast..._ I thought surprised.

While searching for her, some negative thoughts popped one by one into my head.

**What if she got lost...**

**What if she fell out of the ship by mistake...**

**What if she was kidnapped...**

**Or worst of all...What if she was being tortured for information about something or even killed?...!**

With that last thought in my mind, I grew even more worried...

I decided to calm down...

_I really should calm down or else I'll get gray hairs...Well its not like anyone will notice anyways... My hair is kinda silver..._

I soon snapped out of it and continued looking for her.

**(30 minutes later)**

I still couldn't find her, and I was pretty sure that I too was lost in this big ship...

I rested on a wall for a second and thought..

**I already checked the kitchen..**

**Takasugi's living room...**

**Every where on this ship...**

**Except...!**

Suddenly it was like a light bulb clicked in my head!

_Of course! She must have slipped into Kamui's room... But why? _I thought.

Just when I was about to search for her in Kamui's room Abuto yelled saying" Harumi-san! I found her!"

I ran to his voice... I was lost after all and didn't know exactly where I was going, but I could guess it was Kamui's room...

After a few seconds of running, I finally spotted him..

As soon as I stepped into Kamui's room, someone tackled me. I didn't really mind since that person was Hina.

"Gwd Moorning Mommy!" she said excitedly.

"You had me worried! I thought something happened to you!" I scolded.

She pouted and gave me the puppy face which was really hard to resist! She was too Damn cute!

I kissed her on the cheek and reassured her" Don't worry, mommy forgives you, but you have to promise to tell me when you are going somewhere, OK?" I patted her head.

She quickly nodded.

I looked up to see Kamui staring at me...

**Kamui's Pov.**

I have to admit, and though I've already said this once... SHE WAS HOT! Especially when she didn't have any make up on and the light shined on her.

She noticed me staring, and I quickly looked away... I didn't wan't her to see me blushing.

Soon, Hina's stomach and mines growled.

I heard an angel laughing...It was Harumi.

_Since when was I so sweet? It sickens me._

"Let's go eat, K?" she asked.

I wasn't sure if that question was directed to me or not but, as soon as my stomach growled, I was out of my room and racing into the kitchen.

I heard Hina scream! "Wait! I wanna race too!" but i didn't care, all I focused on was...

**FOOD!**

* * *

**The End of Chapter 10.**

**Hey, like I said... Got suggestions on what I should add and not add? Feel free to tell me. Check out my other story I've started on and hey, share the love and review.**

**I'm on Facebook as Vivy Shapphire! send me a friend request with a message saying you are a fan fiction pal!**


	11. Chapter 11 (Apologies!)

**Hi everybody, I'm back. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'v had to deal with homework assignments and graduation so I've been kinda busy. If you read my profile, you would know that i am very, very, young. Anyway I know some of you guys just skip to the story so let me not stall anymore...Queen of hearts: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Harumi's Pov.**

To say that I was bored was an understatement. I felt like my mind was about to go **KABOOM!**

In the past few days nothing much has happened, except for the few cases of Hina going to Kamui's room and me having to chase her around. Honestly, sometimes I think she is made out of a ball of energy. And it's just bouncing all around the ship, with me being it's babysitter.

I am currently laying on the most comfiest couch I've ever lay on in one of the living rooms watching TV. I swear it's like made up of feathers and cotton balls. You know, Gintama is an anime that airs on TV, so I've always wondered what they watch on TV. Sure there have been some episodes where they are shown watching the weather, or some kind of weird commercial...but that's just when the video showing on TV has a connection to the episode...so what do they really watch apart from that?

Well if you ever thought of that, then you don't really need to worry...It's the same thing we watched on earth except in Japanese. Come to think of it, down on earth...well real life earth, I spoke English not Japanese. I guess that one of the things that come with the package of traveling into anime.

**Magical Powers**

**Speaking Japanese and so on...**

**So Weird... Right? **

_I'm hungry! Yet I don't feel like getting up from this couch..._

I heard the door open, so I tilted my head to the side.

"There you are! You can't just go running off like that you know miss" Abuto exclaimed.

"Here, Hina's been wining and yelling for you all day"Atsuko said.

As soon as she said that, Hina came running to me and jumped on my lap.

Seriously, she was f****** heavy!

"There's an Important guess coming today" Abuto informed me.

"Who?" I curiously asked.

"We don't know the details, but it seems to be an Important guest" Atsuko replied.

"Although boss always plays jokes on all important guest and or kills them off most of the time" Abuto said.

"I'm pretty sure this time's not going to be any different" Atsuko finished.

"You should go get ready" she pushed me out of the room.

"Fine, Fine! Hina come on, lets go get ready for our so called 'important guest'." I sneered.

Yeah I've pretty much gotten used to the spilling of blood since Kamui does it frequently. Although there are sometime where I feel like screaming and running off from the scene...but I can't. Any sign of weakness and I'm done for.

* * *

I decided to dress Hina in a dark purple yukata and put her hair in a ponytail. I gave her some white pearl earrings to spice it up a bit.

I wore a Blue yukata with black socks and white sandals. I put my hair in a bun and put some pearl white earrings on too.

I honestly don't know if I was over dressed for the occasion, but I didn't really care. It's what ladies are wearing now as the 'new thing'. Anyways, I knew I wasn't going to have to wear it for a long time, since this so called 'Important guest' would not be here for long. And when I say that I mean they will soon be dead.

Imagine my surprise when I went to go greet him/her with Hina.

* * *

I picked up Hina and placed her on my Hips. Now my mission,...

Find them.

Where exactly would the guest be staying?

_If I had a guest,... I would send them to sit in the living room. That must be where they are!_

I calmly walked to the living room which took me about 10 minutes.

I opened the door, only to be met with a woman sitting on the couch, just like I was. She looked like she was in her 30's. She even had a Kid with her. A girl!

It was an awkward situation... I was staring at her while she was staring at me.

I set Hina down and held her hand " Umm... Hello. Welcome" I said nervously.

She must have noticed because she started laughing... Strangely she reminded me of my mother.

"No need to be so nervous Girlie!" she patted the seat next to her, gesturing for me to come sit.

"Let the little one's get to know each other" she said smiling.

I whispered to Hina to go play with her, and she reluctantly obeyed... Well of course, since I'm her mom and all...

_What am I saying..._

" My name is Hiromi Kameko. Whats yours?" she Introduced herself.

"I'm Harumi Asuka" I replied.

" So what do you do here?" Hiromi asked..

" Actually I-..."

"Actually she's my wife" someone said.

* * *

**Kamui's Pov.**

I listened in for a while to their conversation, before I decided to butt in. Mrs Kameko was not to be trusted. After all she worked with Takasugi.

I noticed Harumi twitch for a second, before I heard Hina scream...

"DADDY!" Hina exclaimed and ran up to me.

This definitely helped the situation.

"Hehh... You have a wife Kamui? Never thought you would land yourself a beauty like her." Hiromi smirked.

_How dare she that arrogant B****! Forget about my principles, I don't even care if I kill her! I don't think anybody could consider her a woman._

_"_Speak for yourself, befriending that bast-..."

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" " KAMUI...WHAT WERE YOU ABOUT TO SAY IN FRONT OF HINA? Harumi glared and pinched my lips.

They really did hurt... I wonder why I haven't killed her yet?

"Nothing, forget I said anything.." I replied.

She pat me on the head and smiled" Good...Very Good..." she smiled evilly.

Sometimes she could act like the devil...

"I see your getting familiar with my guest" Someone said.

Speaking of the Devil.

**Takasugi Arrived.**

* * *

**End of Chapter 11.**

**I am so sorry for not updating quickly... please check my profile or read the author's note at the top. I know I am not supposed to leave you with a cliffhanger after I haven't updated for so long but hey... It's interesting making people suffer...**

**Oops****, Sadistic side came out a bit.**

**I've noticed not many people review but a lot of people have viewed and read this story, so I am happy but please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! I'm back! Sorry for all the wait!**

**I made a community, check it out and please follow the rules! There's gonna be some mushy parts.**

* * *

**Last time on Our story.**

_**I see you've already met my guest?**_

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

"Takasugi, you never told me he had a wife!" Hiromi said.

"He doesn't" Takasugi replied.

"Actually I do" Kamui walked over to where Harumi was and held her waist.

"What the he-

"Don't make a fuss" Kamui whispered and glared.

"Heeeeeh~" Takasugi smirked.

"So when did you two get married?" Hiromi buzzed excitedly.

" A month ago" Harumi replied.

"A MONTH? AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A KID?" Hiromi said surprised.

"Um...she's not our biological kid, she's adopted." Harumi replied.

_Wait a second, what the hell is going on? Since when was I his wife? _Harumi thought.

"OH! I see.." Hiromi replied.

Then she tapped Harumi on the shoulders and whispered..

"So how is he in bed?" Hiromi smiled cheekily.

**...**

"Whoa, hold your horses woman." Harumi said while blushing.

"What?!" Hiromi retorted.

"That is a very personal question you are asking!" Harumi said.

"Ehh?" Hiromi sighed.

Hina ran to Harumi and climbed on her lap.

"What's wrong honey" Harumi said.

Hina pouted and wined " I'm hungry!"

Harumi smiled and whispered to Kamui.

"I think its about time we had breakfast, don't you think?"

"Your telling me." Kamui replied as his stomach growled.

Harumi picked up Hina and they Yato family excused themselves from the living room.

"Ne, Takasugi, this is going to cost you more" Hiromi said suddenly and her smile turned into a devious frown.

"I didn't even know he had a wife and a kid" Takasugi said.

"Something tells me that they weren't...I'm going to have to come up with a new plan." Hiromi said.

"Akane!" Hiromi yelled.

"Yes mother" Akane replied. **(Akane is the kid that was playing with Hina)**

"Your going to have to come up with a plan...to get rid of that Hina girl" Hiromi glared at Akane.

"Bu-

"What, you two became best friends? Too bad that friendship has to end soon!" Hiromi smirked.

"You do know that you still owe me right?!" Hiromi glared.

"Yes mother" Akane frowned sadly.

"After all, I am your mother and I'm only doing what's best for you" Hiromi gave her a fake motherly smile.

"You really are the worst, treating her like that" Takasugi said smiling evilly.

"What can I say...It's what I do best." Hiromi cackled evilly while Akane looked down sadly.

Hiromi's Laughter resounded through the hallways.

**Harumi's Pov.**

_What was that?...Probably just my Imagination._

"Finally! Pretending to be your wife must have been the most horrible thing I've ever done" I said

"Well your going to have to do it for a while because they are staying for a very long time." Kamui replied.

"Fine, but...that doesn't give you the opportunity to touch me." I glared.

He shrugged " I had to make it look real"

"Do it again and I'll make sure you'll never be able to reproduce again!" I glared.

He tsked and smirked " I'd like to see you try."

I decided to ignore him and focus on Hina.

"So how was the girl you were playing with?" I asked.

"Her name is Akane." Hina smiled.

"She's vewry nice to me, bwut she sweemed sad when I asked her about her pawerents." Hina said with a thinking expression. **(Please notice that Hina's about 4 right now. I like to take things slow. Akane's like 7)**

_I wonder why? _I thought,

It took us a while to get to the dining room. When we got there people were just starting to gather in the room to get their food.

"What do you want Hina?" I asked her.

"Are you gowing to make it?" She asked.

I thought about it the replied "Sure, why not."

"And one for dadwy too?" She asked.

I sighed " Sure."

"Yay! Then I want curry rice with chicken!" she smiled enthusiastically.

Then I turned to Kamui "And what do you want?"

"I'll take the same thing, since your cooking!" he replied just like a kid and a little too loudly.

Soon little whispers of...

"Madame is cooking?"

"Think she'll cook for us?"

I turned to look at them then turned to look at Kamui and saw him smirking.

**Sadistic Mood: ON!**

_If that's how he wants to play...then I'll pay him back x10! _I thought as I chuckled evilly.

I headed to the Kitchen and got started on cooking.

I made the crews a bit spicy, made Hina's and mines just right and made Kamui's EXTRA SPICY!

I'm not joking, I put in all the spicy seasonings I could find.

The I dished all of it out and brought a Jug of water to my table...for a special reason.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Spicy!, just the way I like it!" Kamui said surprised.

It seemed my plan backfired.

_Damn It! _I thought.

"Mommy! It's delicious!" Hina said smiling.

That sight melted my heart.

And we all lived happily ever after...

_**AS IF!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThe End of Chapter 12!**

**Whats going on with Takasugi, Hiromi and Akane? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm back! I'm updating quite, fast if I do say so myself. I posted a pic of how the family's supposed to look like, so check it out. If you don't see it, PM me.**

* * *

**Harumi's Pov.**

"Were going to earth!" Kamui said with his 'happy go lucky' face.

"Maybe I'll get to fight that silver haired samurai!" He said again.

_Eh…_I thought.

"Mommy, what's earth?" Hina tugged at my gown.

_What the hell…_I thought.

"And who made this decision?" I asked trying to keep my anger in check.

"Actually, Takasugi did. And even though I hate him, I was just itching to fight the samurai again" he said excited.

"Were arriving in 20 minutes!" he added walking out of my room.

"COME BACK HERE! WE'VE NOT FINISHED TALKING!" I yelled but he ignored me.

"Ne, mommy, what's earth?" Hina asked whining.

I rubbed my temples, after all getting angry will do me no good.

"Earth is a planet. Where people live in" I explained to her.

"Planwet? It's like where mommy and daddy live?" she asked.

'Yeah, I really think I should enroll you in a school.' I whispered.

Hina tilted her head in confusion.

I smiled at her "Don't worry you'll know soon."

I packed some clothes since I didn't know if we were going to stay in a Hotel or still come back to the ship.

I put my hair down and put a small white hat on with a black mini top and black sleeveless jacket. I wore light blue shorts with a small white belt and then brown ankle boots. I dressed Hina in a green gown and black and green boots. Then I placed a green butterfly hair clip on her hair and put a ribbon on the other side of her hair.

**(Search for anime girl with black hair and purple eyes. For Harumi)(It's the 9th pic you see)**

**(For Hina, search anime girl with blonde hair and purple eyes. It's the 6th pic you see.)**

Atsuko came in to inform us that it was time to go.

"You guys look beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks" I exclaimed.

"Let's go, they are waiting for you" she pushed us to the door.

**Kamui's Pov.**

The space ship had landed a few minutes ago and I was waiting for Harumi and Hina. Two minutes later they came out.

I don't know why, but my cheeks reddened when I saw her.

"Your finally here, you guys took a lot of time dressing up." I said.

She smirked "Hey, a lady has to look her best after all"

"Have you two finished flirting with each other? If you have then don't you think it's time we go?" Abuto sighed.

I turned around to look at Abuto.

"Abuto, I'll kill you." I glared under my smile.

But then I heard a laugh come from Harumi.

She really looked pretty.

"Shouldn't we be going?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah."

We had already booked a hotel where we would be staying, so first we went to check in.

The hotel manager was annoying so I killed him and took the keys of the best room.

**Harumi's Pov.**

"What the hell are you doing you son of a bi***!" I yelled.

"We haven't even been here up to an Hour and you've already caused trouble." I said.

"Oi, watch your language in front of the Kid." Abuto warned.

I heard crying from my shoulders.

"Great, see what you did! Now Hina is crying!" I sighed.

"M-Mommy, daddy scawry!" she cried.

I glared over to Kamui and mouthed angrily.

"A-P-O-L-O-G-I-S-E!"

He hesitantly walked over to me and picked Hina up.

"Sorry, ne Hina. Let's see, how about I take you and mommy out to dinner to make up for what I did?" Kamui smiled gently.

"Pwromise not to do it again" she said.

Kamui chewed his lip before answering "I can't promise that I won't do it so much but I'll try, Ok?"

Hina thought about it for a second then smiled "Sure!" "Love you daddy!"

Kamui blushed and smiled "Love you too."

_For a second there, I couldn't recognize him_. I thought.

"Captain your being so sweet, it sickens me." Abuto said.

_Way to ruin the moment._ I sighed.

"I never even thought you could be so sweet." Atsuko finished.

**(Tick mark) **

"Ne Abuto, Atsuko? Shut up, or I'll Kill you" Kamui smiled/glared?

**(AN: Is that even possible?)**

"Oi, already breaking your promise to Hina?" I sighed.

"Urusai!" he said.

"Hai, Hai" I replied as I opened the room.

Beautiful!

The curtains were black the carpet was black the bed was gold and the furniture was white with gold designs.

"Oh, Impressive." Kamui said.

"It's beautiful! Maybe I should decorate my room like this?" I thought out loud.

"You like it that much?" Kamui asked.

"Like it? I love it! Right Hina?" I asked.

"Every thwing is spawrking!" she replied.

"Too bad were not staying very long." I sighed.

Hina pouted.

"If you want we can stay a bit longer if you want.

I turned to stare at him wide eyed.

Hina brought screamed in delight "Thanks daddy!" then she ran around the hotel room.

"You're serious?" I asked him still wide eyed.

He blushed "If you really want to, I see no point why not."

"Thank you" I smiled.

His face turned even hotter.

I went to go ahead and take a bath for the dinner.

.

.

.

If you think about it, the dinner was almost like…..a date!

….Well except with Hina along with us.

**Kamui's Pov.**

When she went into the bathroom with Hina and Atsuko, I turned to Abuto to ask him some questions.

There were something's bothering me. Like why I suddenly feel hot when she smiles at me or when she touches me I get nervous.

"Ne Abuto? I need to ask you a question." I said.

"What is it?" he said.

"Why do I suddenly feel weird when Harumi's around me?" I asked.

He blinked….

"Weird in a good way or bad way?" Abuto asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"Answer these questions."

"When she touches you do you feel like holding her?" he asked.

"Yes." I could feel myself blushing.

"If she was to get hur-

"I would kill whoever did it!" I said enraged.

"What about Hina?" he asked.

"I would also Kill the person who did it, but I don't feel the same way I do for Hina like I do Harumi, but I still wouldn't like it if Hina was to get hurt." I explained.

"WAHHH, I'm so confused!" I screamed out in frustration.

"…Captain…Your in love." Abuto said grinning.

"Love!" I blushed.

He nodded and continued.

"You want to settle down and have a family with her."

"?" I was confused.

"Oh boy, I guess I have to give you the birds and bees talk."

**(I'm gonna skip that.) (3 minutes later)**

"So you mean, I want to do that..." I left my question hanging.

He nodded.

"Oh, my God." I said.

"But, I don't know if she likes me back." I said.

"Well you don't have to confess now, and if you think she doesn't like you then coat her into it." Abuto said.

"How?" I asked.

"You're taking her to dinner right? That could also be a date if Hina wasn't coming." He answered

"But Hina's the main reason that I made that promise." I replied.

"You can still take Hina with you. What I suggest is to be a gentleman; you know, open the door for her, take out her seat for her and pay for everything." Abuto said.

I nodded, now I know what to do before I could thank Abuto Harumi came out.

She looked beautiful!

She had on a black sweetheart dress and black heels. Her hair was in a big bun.

Hina also looked adorable. She had on a blue gown, her hair was in two ponytails and she wore black blue outing shoes.

"You guys look beautiful." Abuto commented and looked at me.

I caught on.

"Yeah you guys look good." I cursed myself for not saying what I really wanted to say.

"Oh, thank you." Harumi said, her smile dropping.

Abuto sighed.

I cursed myself again, If it was that hard saying she was beautiful, then how am I even supposed to confess.

* * *

******The End of Chapter 13.**

**I discovered I was making them act more like siblings rather than couples so I changed that. Tell me what you think through reviews or PM. Did I rush it a bit?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Omg! I am amazing! Watch Girls Generation! I swear if you don't, your life is not complete! Also I've reached 1000 views but I'm still pissed off. An Author's story I was reading reached 6000 by chapter 14 but maybe it's because she updates every once a month. Still...But I am grateful for all those nice people out there but to tell the world that my story's great, I need proof and you want to know the proof?...REVIEWS! I mean I only have 9 reviews and 1000 views like..._What?_**

* * *

**Harumi's Pov.**

I was expecting him to say something else than that. Honestly I was kinda disappointed.

'Snap out of it, Harumi!' I mentally smacked myself.

"Well shall we go then? I wan't to be back before 11:00." I said.

"Y-Yeah" Kamui smiled.

O-K, that was weird, first of all Kamui does not smile so genuinely unless he wants to kill someone. So wait

HE WANT'S TO KILL ME? He can try.

* * *

We left the hotel around 8:00. It was dark, and don't get me wrong or anything but I hate the dark...HATE not AFRAID! I picked Hina up, so she doesn't get lost or snatched up by some creepy men.

"So, were are we going." I asked.

He looked at me and smiled again. Then he turned back to his front. "It's a surprise."

'_What is this, a dream?_' I thought.

"R-ight." I looked at him suspiciously.

Hina Happily giggled. I smiled subconsciously, what was she so happy about. We might just get killed today.

"Were here.""Come on." Kamui pulled me in.

"W-wait!" I yelled surprised but he ignored me.

"Sir, your name please?" the waiter asked arrogantly.

Kamui glared "Kamui Yato."

The waiter looked up in fear and recognition. "Kamui-san! Please forgive my rudeness. How many people?"

"Three, including myself." Kamui replied.

"I'm sorry, K-Kamui-san, but this r-restaurant is for couples only." The waiter stammered.

_'Poor man, he shouldn't have said that._' I thought.

"Who said that we weren't a couple? Don't you see our kid?" Kamui glared.

_'Hah?!' _I mentally screamed.

"B-But..." The waiter argued.

Kamui glared at him, as if asking him to say anything on the matter anymore.

"I-I'm sorry! F-Follow me to your tables!" The waiter said. **(A/N: Any better suggestions on what to call him? I'm tired of writing 'the waiter'.)**

I sweat dropped. Does Kamui really have that effect on people? He's not scary to me at all but can be really intimidating but apart from that, he's a jerk and selfish person but still kinda cool.

"H-Here you go." The waiter said. **(UGH!)**

Surprisingly, Kamui became a gentleman all of a sudden and pulled out my chair. I was surprised, for a second there I could feel my self blushing, but quickly pushed any emotions bubbling up. I used to have feelings for Kamui...that is until I found out he was an Arrogant Jerk, who only like's killing.

I muttered a small thanks and sat down.

"Hina? Wanna sit on your own chair or on my lap?" I asked.

"Ummmm...Mommy's Lap!" Hina burbled happily.

I giggled. Honestly, she can be too cute sometimes.

"Harumi." Kamui called out.

I stiffened. He's never called me by my name before!

"Y-Yes?" I replied nervously.

Was he trying to intimidate me before finishing me off?...Well it's not going to work.

"What would you like eat." He smiled.

"Um, I would like shrimp fried rice with roasted chicken and could I also get Apple juice and red wine?" I asked.

"All that for you mam?" Asked the waiter.

I chuckled" Of course not. It's for Hina and I to share."

"What will you be having sir." The waiter asked.

"Ill get what she's having." Kamui replied.

I wasn't surprised. He had the appetite of a monster.

"You know if you eat that much, you'll get fat." I joked.

"Don't worry, I don't" He replied.

.

.

"Soo..." I said awkwardly.

"I know this might be a bit different, but I just wanted to try something different." He blushed.

He blushed. Now I know something's going on.

"So how do you like the date so far." He asked.

"Date!" I whisper yelled.

"Oops, It slipped out." He replied.

_'Calm down Harumi. This just a friendly date. You know, like friends hanging out.' _I thought.

"Here's your food." The waiter said and dished our food out.

"Thank you." I said.

"So tell me all about yourself." Kamui said.

"Well..." I said and started to tell him about myself. **(AN: Go to the first chapter to know all about her. Too much work to type it again. She doesn't tell him that she's not from that earth.)**

"So, you don't have any extraordinary power?" Kamui asked.

"Not that I know of. Except being able to wish for things I guess." I replied feeding Hina.

"Baka-Kamui!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" I turned around to see someone coming at me.

_'OMG is that Kagura?!'_ I thought excitedly.

_'Harumi focus on the enemy approaching!'_ I mentally smacked myself.

I got out of my chair and caught her arm, I twisted her around while she tried to kick me. I pinned both arms behind her back and held her to floor.

"Kagura-chan!" Someone yelled.

_'Shinpachi...GIN-SAN! Omg I'm dreaming aren't I'_ I thought happily.

"Let Kagura-Chan go!" Shinpachi demanded.

"Honestly, Kid's these days! Sorry for disturbing your date" Gin-san said while grabbing Kagura and Shinpachi by their clothes.

Kagura chuckled" My brother? On a date? As if that would ever happen."

"Actually, your half right and half wrong." Kamui replied.

"Huh?" They asked confused.

_'Oh, he wouldn't dare!'_ I thought.

"She's my wife and that's my Kid." Kamui finished.

.

.

.

"WHATTTTTTT!?" They yelled.

My hands turned into fist's...

_**'That Bastard!' **_

* * *

**The End of Chapter 14!**

**Sorry for not updating fast! I was tired and took a break. My parent's were being *beeeep*! I felt like just throwing them off the balcony!**

**Oops, Sadistic side got out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Like I said, I'm preparing for graduation. In fact tomorrow I'm going shopping for my Grad clothes.**

**I've also Updated my other story. I deleted it and started another one because I didn't like where It was going. It's called Cray Cray! Anyways enjoy Chapter 15. It's going to be a bit short, and rushed in this chapter.**

* * *

**Kagura's Pov.**

I never thought I'd see the day where my brother would get married and even have a KID!

"You're kidding, right." I said.

He shook his head no...His irritating smile on his face.

I looked at his 'wife'. She was pretty...

"Kamui, you Idiot! Never mi-" Harumi was saying until my brother dragged her by the waist ans whispered something in her ear that mad her shut up completely, although her lips were still trembling and her eyes was dark.

**Harumi's Pov.**

How dare he! The insolent brat! Calling me his wife like it was nothing!

'I hate him!' I thought.

"Mommy who are they?" Hina asked.

"Nobody honey." I picked Hina up and held her close to my chest.

I had thought that this would be a horrible dinner...and I was right but wrong when I said he would kill me. Instead he humiliated me! That's even worse.

"But, I'm not going to keep her for long. She's just a play thing." Kamui smiled.

I could feel the air come out of my mouth as I gasped.

'How dare he! He Humiliated me! He's always treating me like some kind of trash." I thought.

I felt water drip from my eyes as I my head hung low.

'Am I crying.?' I thought.

I was stupid...

I thought he was a gentleman, but that was just my heart talking...

"Hina...Were going home." I croaked out and swiftly walked out of the restaurant.

**Kagura's Pov.**

I knew it. He was just using her. I didn't even know her that much, yet I could help myself but feel sorry for her and hate Kamui even more.

**Gin's Pov.**

"Oi, Oi, I might not be an experienced player or whatever you kids call it these days, but at least I know that's not how to treat a lady." I said.

"Come on Kagura, Shinpachi." I turned around and walked away from the sight. I'll leave it to him to solve this matter.

**Kamui's Pov.**

My eyes widened as I said that.

_'What Am I saying?'_ I thought.

"Hina...Were going home." She said and I saw her tears drop on the floor.

'No don't go!' I thought.

I reached out to grab her hand but she was out the door already.

Oi, Oi, I might not be an experienced player or whatever you kids call it these days, but at least I know that's not how to treat a lady." I heard the Samurai say.

"Come on Kagura, Shinpachi." he said.

Before he was finished I was already out the door running after her. I finally caught up to her, when she saw me and also started running.

"Wait!" I yelled after her.

**Harumi's Pov.**

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back as the tears kept flowing down my cheeks.

"Wait! I'm sorry!." He said.

'Wait, what?' I thought.

I stopped and turned around.

He stopped in front of me and pulled me to his chest, giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

I could feel the heat rushing to my face. I quickly pushed him away.

I bit my lip contemplating whether to forgive him or not.

"I don't know what came over me, but I'm so-" I cut him off by kissing him on the cheeks.

I smiled..."It's ok, I forgive you. I guess, will have to redo that dinner but this time without Hina." I whispered seductively in his ear and winked at him.

I remembered when one of my family member had a crush on someone, they had gone on a date and this same situation happened. Soo, maybe he had a crush on me?! This might just me my heart talking, but for once I think I'll just go with it.

'But you might come out of this heartbroken!' My mind reminded me.

'Hey, he's a villain. It's his job.' I thought/responded to my mind.

'Don't blame me when you start crying because of him again!' My mind said.

'Sure!' I said back.

I looked at Kamui to see him blushing.

"Are you blushing?" I smirked.

He quickly regained his composure and looked back at me. Then he smiled devilishly.

"Maybe, Maybe not." he whispered in my ear and gave it a little lick playfully.

I screamed "You perv!" and chased him back to the hotel.

Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 15.**

**I told you it was going to be short. Review please.**


End file.
